Finally Warm
by Aulophobic Clarinetist
Summary: Sweden and Finland escape from Denmark's house and begin their life together. Can Berwald express his feelings? Will Tino get over his fears? SuFin fluff
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first Hetalia fanfic! I'm absolutely obsessed with it though, and SuFin is one of the best pairings ever. I used their human names sometimes, but I didn't know Denmark's so...he's just Denmark. **

**I don't own it, and if I did I'd probably pass out from the intense fangirling I'd be doing. **

**So anyways, have some fluff!**

To say Sweden had been pleased when Finland decided to flee Denmark's house with him would have been an understatement. He was thrilled, though none of it showed of course. He always had feelings for Tino, and hoped someday they could be together, but he never could tell if Finland would ever feel the same way. He was surprised he followed him from Denmark's house but happy for the opportunity. And now since they had left, uniting together, Finland was his wife and they could live together happily away from the other Nordics. He knew Tino was a man, but he didn't know what else to call him, he was so small and delicate. Though it wasn't a real marriage (yet, Berwald dared to hope), their countries were now connected.

They had been walking for a few hours now and neither of them had said a word. Sweden was beginning to get disappointed; he knew he didn't have a way with words. In fact, he rarely spoke, and when he did, it was a mumble that not everyone understood. Finland always seemed to get him though, at least at meetings, however frightened he looked at the time. Berwald sighed. He knew that was the problem: so many nations were scared of him. He didn't mean to be scary, he just didn't like to talk much and there was rarely an appropriate moment at Denmark's house for him to smile, although that would probably frighten them as well. It wasn't his fault his gaze was direct and intense, he just wanted to show that he was listening and paying attention. He didn't want to speak unless it was absolutely necessary. He had so much he wanted to say, but was too embarrassed to actually speak if he was ever unsure of his words or how anyone would interpret them. Finland, on the other hand, seemed to like to talk, at least to the smaller nations. And when Denmark wasn't around, he was pretty talkative to almost everyone. He was quiet too, but always had something nice to say.

Sweden looked back at the Finn lagging behind him and slowed his pace. He tended to walk quickly. He frowned a bit when his brief glance made Finland flinch and though he walked slower, Tino stayed a few meters behind. He wished they could walk together, but didn't want to say anything about it. They continued their silent walk until Sweden found a decent place to stop for the night. Tino suggested going to sleep, so he went along with the plan, wanting to do whatever the Finn decided.

They unrolled their blankets and Sweden made it a point to lay directly next to his frightened looking wife. He hated that he scared him so much, but he really wanted them to be close. They both lay there in silent contemplation.

A few more quiet minutes passed and he rolled onto his side to see Finland gazing up at the stars. He looked more at ease, but deep in thought. After a while, Finland turned and saw Sweden staring. He freaked out for a moment, sadly, then began to ramble on awkwardly about how it was kind of cold outside at night. So, being the caring husband that he was, Sweden scooted closer and draped his arm over his wife, making sure Finland would be warm. Maybe his wife would get used to him. Maybe he could learn not to be so scary. At least Tino had talked to him today. Maybe he should say something too. Berwald opened his mouth hesitantly, not really knowing what to say, but closed it again when he saw Finland had fallen asleep. He smiled slightly. All the walking must have worn him out; Sweden was more used to walking further distances. He wasn't that tired yet and was more than content to watch his sleeping wife.

Finland really was cute. His soft looking blonde hair fell gracefully across his forehead and he had a light dusting of freckles from the sun across his nose. This was the closest he'd ever been to Tino. If only Finland wasn't so scared of him. He really wanted their marriage of sorts to work out and maybe someday it could be real, when just being near him didn't make Tino uncomfortable. He pulled the sleeping Finn a bit closer, noticing how tiny his wife was.

He gently ran a hand through Tino's hair and was delighted to find it was even softer than he thought it would be. Sweden's arms carefully encircled his wife in a loose protective hug.

He knew, in that moment, that he would do anything and everything in his power to make this work, to make Finland happy. And all Berwald wanted was to feel the warmth of Tino loving him in return.

oOoOoOo

The first thing Finland noticed when he woke up was that he was warm. It was a strange but pleasant feeling, as Tino was perpetually cold. He never remembered feeling this warm at Denmark's house. He snuggled closer into the warmth. It was... kind of hard and muscular feeling. It was also breathing. He froze and his mind raced as yesterday's events came flashing back to him. He had followed Su-san in his escape from Denmark. And then last night, while trying to avoid awkward silences, Finland had mentioned that he was cold. And Sweden... Sweden had put his arm over him. His eyes flew open, but quickly clenched shut again as he noticed Sweden's face merely inches from his own. He was so scary!

At the sound of light snoring, he allowed one eye to slowly open, and then both as he sighed softly in relief. Sweden was still asleep. It was much earlier than he had thought.

Tino decided to get up to find some breakfast, and get a little of his personal space back. However, Finland realized that the only limb he could move was his left arm, as the rest were all trapped by Sweden holding him. Finland decided not to try getting up, as it would probably wake Su-san up, and that could anger the larger man. It really wasn't all that bad, Tino thought to himself, as he tried to relax. At least he was warm.

His gaze returned to Sweden's face. He...wasn't _that_ scary when he was asleep. In fact, he looked rather...peaceful. Finland would almost go as far as calling him cute. Almost. Impulsively, he slowly brought his one moveable hand up to brush a lock of blonde hair out of Sweden's face. He froze in fear when ice blue eyes blinked open. But no matter how much he wanted to, Tino couldn't break their eye contact. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to find something to say, some sort of explanation, but gave up. Su-san's eyes weren't so scary now, since he just woke up; his gaze wasn't as intense.

Tino brought his arm back down quickly and lowered his face, not noticing the slight look of hurt cross Sweden's face before returning to it's usual stoic mask.

"G'mornin' wife," Sweden mumbled groggily as he pulled Finland tighter against him into a sideways hug.

"Good morning!" Finland squeaked against his chest.

Wife? _Wife?_ He wasn't Sweden's wife! Su-san did know he was a man, right? In a rather bold disregard for his personal safety, Finland decided to question him.

"Um...um, Su-san?" he whispered.

"Mmm?"

"I'm not your wife. I'm a man!" Tino said quickly before he could talk himself out of it, fearing contradicting the Swede.

Luckily, his response was preceded by short chuckle. "Know yer a man." he mumbled as he tucked the blanket more securely around them and Finland sighed quietly. "G'back t'sleep, wife."

Finland sighed. Fine, he thought. At least Sweden knew he wasn't a woman. Maybe it was a joke, though he couldn't really see the larger man joking. Maybe it was a...term of endearment? They really weren't married though... As long as he didn't go around calling him his wife in public, he supposed he didn't mind it. In fact, he could get used to it, especially if it meant waking up warm. At this point, Finland's head was tucked under Sweden's chin and he was tightly wrapped in his warmth. Apparently Su-san could be very affectionate. He'd never seen this side of him before, but then again, he'd never looked for it.

Finland thought back on all of his time with Sweden. His expressions or lack thereof were just intimidating, not really scary. He felt bad for assuming the worst, especially now that he was being so nice.

Maybe Sweden was just misunderstood, Finland thought to himself. Come to think of it, he had never seen the Swede ever act on anger, except perhaps leaving Denmark a bit violently. Sweden was always so quiet, and everyone just assumed terrible things about him. His gaze was just so intense, it was as if his eyes could see right into your soul, and he never seemed to break eye contact at the appropriate moment. Tino remembered the few times the Swede had spoken and he practically had to translate his quiet mumbles for the group. Su-san always seemed appreciative of him, even offering the occasional smile. And today was the first time he had seen the larger man smile in a long time.

He thought about their escape from Denmark and the fears he had last night, but then remembered how Sweden made sure Tino escaped safely, how he kept him warm at night, how he tried to make sure Finland was happy. He wasn't so scary after all. Actually, he seemed more like a giant teddy bear. The Swede seemed to really like him judging by the kindness and new-found like of snuggling. He was probably Su-san's only friend. Tino came to the conclusion that Sweden was trying to protect him because somehow, he had developed feelings for the Finn. With his final realization, Finland tilted his head up slightly, heart racing, making nervous eye contact for only a moment, and gently placed a small kiss on the corner of the Swede's lips before tucking his head back under Sweden's chin.

Berwald felt tears of happiness prick his eyes, his emotions no longer masked. Together they fell back asleep, finally warm.

**Yeah...I think I might continue this ficlet a bit, maybe another chapter or three, just additional fluff. Thoughts?**

**Thanks for reading!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the lovely reviews, alerts, and favorites! Everyone seemed to want more chapters, so here you go! I think it'll probably be about 4 or 5 total, but we'll see :)**

They arrived at Sweden's house the next evening. It was a small, but nice cottage. He gestured for Tino to walk first. The door opened up into a little area for coats and boots, then after that was a living room with a large fireplace. They stood in the middle, Tino looking around appreciatively as Su-san pointed out rooms on his almost silent tour. "Kitch'n. Bathr'm. Office." To the left was a clean, whitewashed kitchen. There was a hall with a half bathroom and a small closet. To the right was a crowded office. Up the stairs there was a bathroom and a large bedroom.

"Bedr'm" Su-san mumbled as they walked in. In the middle of the room was a huge, elaborately carved bed. Tino was a little anxious about the sleeping arrangements, but he _could_ sleep at least half a meter away if he was on one side and Sweden was on the other. Though he doubted that would happen, seeing as Su-san apparently liked being close to him. That didn't really bother him and he wasn't completely sure how he felt about that. He did _like_ the other man, but he'd never really shared a bed before. Last night was the closest he'd slept with anyone. He _did _like being warm. He sighed quietly to himself and ran a hand through his white-gold hair. He walked closer, the bed was really pretty.

"Did you carve this, Su-san?" Sweden mumbled his assent. "It's really nice." The side of his mouth twitched up slightly as he led Tino back downstairs.

If you hadn't known the Swede had been living with Denmark, you'd never be able to tell his house had been vacant for years. Although, sometimes Sweden would leave Denmark's for a day or two, and now Tino finally knew where he'd been going.

He must have gotten all this food when he left earlier this week, Tino realized as he looked around the decently stocked kitchen. Su-san was already pulling ingredients out of cabinets and had tied on an apron. He looked so...domestic. Tino smiled.

"Can I help?"

Su-san gave a single nod and pulled another apron out of a drawer. It was huge, but Tino managed to fold and tie it skillfully out of the way. He stood next to Sweden, taking another knife out of the block and began to help chop.

They worked mostly in silence. At one point, Tino caught himself humming quietly, and turned pink when he realized Sweden was watching him, almost smiling.

He didn't stop staring, and Tino was about to say something when Su-san finally spoke, "T'no. Ye have some..." Sweden gestured to his cheek.

"Oh!" Tino rubbed at the spot. "Did I get it?"

Sweden shook his head and gently brushed it off with his thumb. Tino felt himself turn pink again under the Swede's gaze. He cleared his throat quietly and turned back to his cooking.

Their dinner also passed by rather silently.

"Thanks for letting me stay with you." Finland said as they were finishing their food.

Sweden looked at him for a moment. "Yer m'wife."

"Um." Tino laughed nervously, "Ok. Still, thank you. I didn't really have anywhere else to go." At the slight downward twitch of Sweden's lips, he quickly continued. "Not that I don't want to be here! I mean, it's really nice of you, and I really appreciate it, and I, well, I like...being here...with you." The Swede's lips twitched back up into almost a smile and Tino returned it with a full smile of his own.

After dinner, the pair went back upstairs and began unpacking the few bags they had brought.

"Um...Su-san? I don't have anything to wear...We left in such a hurry and I...I didn't really bring much of anything with me."

The Swede reached into a nearby closet drawer and pulled out a light blue flannel shirt. Though it probably fit Sweden perfectly, it looked like it would swallow the Finn.

"F'r sleep?" Su-san held it out.

"Thank you," he replied quietly.

He opened a few closet doors and Finland was not surprised to see that everything was immaculately organized and folded.

Sweden began to pull out a sizable stack of clothes.

"Will hem f'r ye." he mumbled and wandered off out of the room. Finland just stared. He was going to hem them? Su-san could sew? And how was he going to hem them small enough without measuring Tino?

"Thank you?" he called after him.

"Welcome." he heard the response and smiled a bit.

Well. It was almost midnight. Tino decided he might as well get ready to go to sleep. He wondered what side of the bed Su-san slept on. He found himself hoping the man would come back up soon, he liked being warm.

OOOOOO

Berwald took the stack of his best clothes down to his office. His wife deserved them. Holding up a shirt, he sighed. They'd have to be taken in quite a bit, especially the length of the sleeves and pant legs. Pulling out a needle and thread, he got to work.

He hoped he hadn't seemed too unfriendly all afternoon. In reality, he was nervous. He wanted everything to be perfect for Tino. He hadn't known Finland would come with him, and he wished he'd had more time to prepare. He hadn't even had time to chop any firewood, though hopefully it would remain warm for at least a few more weeks.

He'd never had anyone living here before. People rarely had ever been in his house, actually. It was strange, but nice. Probably because it was Tino. Maybe they could get a dog. Only if Tino liked them, of course. His thoughts and plans for the future continued for hours as he sewed.

Berwald looked up from his dimly lit sewing at the sound of light footsteps padding down the hall. Tino rounded the corner, one hand sleepily rubbing his eye, the other hidden completely in the long sleeve. The garment hung off one shoulder making him look even smaller and more adorable. Berwald froze, staring.

"Su-san?" he mumbled as he paused in the doorway. Tino's gaze shifted to the neatly folded pile of newly hemmed clothes. "Oh, Su-san, you really don't have to go through all that trouble for me, you won't have any clothes left for yourself!" The Finn's cheeks had a light dusting of pink. Was he...blushing? Again? He was too cute. Berwald was only able to respond with a noncommittal noise. He had wanted to say something about making sure Finland was happy, but found he had even less words than usual.

"Aren't you tired, Su-san? It's nearly two!"

"Tino, can ye...can ye not call me th't?" Berwald winced. He hadn't meant it to sound like that.

The Finn looked at him a moment, trying desperately to figure out exactly what he meant and why. Berwald knew that if he said that to anyone else, no one else would take the time to try.

"You...you don't want me to call you Su-san..." Berwald looked up, not knowing how to respond to Tino's tone. "...because..." Berwald sighed in relief. Tino would figure it out. "Because...you think I'm your wife so...calling you Mr. Sweden would be too formal?" he guessed. Berwald nodded. Close enough. He really wanted Tino to call him by his first name, or something else, anything but Su-san. He felt like it distanced them.

Tino gave a small smile. "Ok." he nodded. "What do you want me to call you then? Berwald? Do you have any nicknames? Ber? Sve?" Berwald shrugged and turned a bit red. "I'd ask you to call me Tino, but you already do, and I don't have any nicknames." Tino rambled sleepily.

"Come to bed, Sve? It's late." Berwald shivered. Did Tino not notice his effect? Maybe this was a bad idea.

"I can sl'p on th' couch if it m'kes ye uncomfort'ble." He looked back down, finishing a stitch.

"It's cold without you." He felt himself turn redder.

"I've more blankets on th' shelf." He mumbled and glanced up to see Finland shake his head. He looked back down. He was too cute, too perfect. Berwald couldn't handle this.

"_Berwald_." He looked up again just as the Finn perched himself on his lap. Tino kissed the corner of his lips like he had the night before and Berwald knew he had to do something about it this time. He had to show Tino how he felt. It was now or never. He caught Tino's chin gently as he was about to tuck his head against Sweden's shoulder, but he dropped his hand quickly at Finland's slightly panicked look and turned away.

" 'm sorry." he mumbled. "I thought...I 'ssumed...too fast. 'm sorry."

He shouldn't have done that. Obviously Tino wasn't ready. "No. No! Berwald." He felt Tino's small hand on his cheek "Sve, please, look at me?"

"I thought _I _was going too fast." Oh. _Oh. _"I wasn't sure if you wanted...I mean, I-" Tino wanted him too. Tino _liked _him. "I'd like you to-" He was cut off as Berwald's lips gently touched his. Tino hesitantly deepened the kiss, and happily made a little noise when Sweden responded, throwing his sleeve covered arms around Berwald's neck.

That noise.

Berwald _loved _it. And he knew he was completely, helplessly in love with Tino. No one else could ever come close.

**Aww Berwald is so infatuated **

**Thanks for reading!  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the support on this story, everyone! Sorry about the wait. I still plan on making this around 6 or so chapters :)**

**So, without further ado, here's chapter 3!**

A few short weeks had passed since Berwald and Tino began living together, and Berwald found that he loved every minute of it. After they had gotten over their awkwardness that first night, Berwald had discovered, to his delightful surprise, that Tino could be _quite _affectionate. He had quickly decided that kissing Tino was his favorite thing to do, closely followed by holding him, listening to him, and watching him.

He had been thrilled their first morning together when the Finn had woken him up with a kiss and a "Good Morning, Sve!" It was like a switch had been flipped and Tino didn't seem as nervous or scared around him. He did stutter and blush a bit whenever he caught Berwald staring (which he often did), but Berwald just found it adorable. Being completely honest with himself, he found _everything _about Tino to be adorable.

Berwald wanted to talk to him, to tell him just how much he meant to him. Maybe even work up the courage enough to say he loved him. But every time he would open his mouth to speak, he would get embarrassed and unsure and stay silent. Not that he was ever unsure about his feelings for Tino. No, he definitely, without a doubt, loved the Finn. He was just unsure about how to express it. Words didn't seem to do it justice, they just didn't seem enough to convey everything, yet Berwald found himself having trouble with them. And whenever Tino noticed Berwald almost speaking, he would try to coax it out of him, causing Berwald to turn red. Which apparently, Tino found endearing, because he'd smile his perfect, loving smile and say "Aww, Berwald, you don't have to be embarrassed! You know you can tell me anything, right?" and then he'd kiss him on the cheek and finish with "it's ok, I know you'll tell me when you're ready."

Then Berwald would get upset with himself for not having enough courage, because he trusted Tino with his life and didn't want there to be anything that would make the Finn think otherwise. But Tino never seemed bothered by it. Perfect, wonderful Tino, his beautiful wife, always seeming to understand.

OOO

After he had convinced Berwald to come to sleep that first night, Tino had finally sorted out his feelings for the most part. He had woken up first, warmly wrapped in Berwald's strong arms, and just watched the man sleep. With Berwald, he felt protected. He felt safe. He felt _wanted._ He lazily watched Berwald sleep for minutes, hours, he didn't know, but when the Swede began to frown a little in his sleep, Tino had kissed him lightly to wake him up. And Berwald had smiled. He _smiled._ And Tino felt the butterflies all over again. Getting Berwald to smile more often was his new goal in life.

OOO

The weeks passed by in a happy sequence of cooking and cleaning, kissing and cuddling, talking (mostly on Tino's part) and listening. Then one day, in early November, the first snows of the season began to fall.

"Sveee!" Tino called excitedly as he ran from the giant window by their table into the living room where Berwald was making a fire. "It's snowing!"

"Yes." He agreed. He didn't quite understand why the Finn was this hyper about it. Being Scandinavian, they saw a decent amount of snow every year.

"It's the first snow of the year! I love snow! We should go on a walk in it! Berwald, can we?" he looked up hopefully. "Please?"

Berwald couldn't resist the cuteness. " 'k" he replied.

"Yay!" Tino cried happily, throwing his arms around Berwald's waist, then trying to drag him towards the door.

"T'no. Ye'll freeze." The Finn looked down and seemed to realize what he was wearing.

"Oh." He dropped Berwald's arm and ran up the stairs to their bedroom.

By the time Berwald had calmly followed him, Tino had pulled out Berwald's warm clothes and had them folded on the bed while he was currently hopping across the room, trying to button his coat and tie the laces on his left boot at the same time. Shaking his head with a slight smile, Berwald put a hand on his shoulder to steady him.

"One 't a t'me."

Tino seemed to calm down as soon as they stepped outside, peacefully taking in the gently falling snow. He tucked a gloved hand into Berwald's larger one and they set off down one of the many wooded trails around their house. They took their time walking through the trails, Tino leaning against Berwald's shoulder to stay warm.

As they made it back to their house, Berwald noticed a small, dirty looking white-ish ball of fluff on their porch. He was about to say something when Tino spoke up.

"Ber? What's that? By the door...?" he trailed off, and then in a moment of realization let go of Berwald's hand and jogged the final steps to their house. Berwald followed closely, but didn't have to run. "Oh my goodness. It's a dog!" Tino said, mostly to himself. He turned to Berwald, "Sve, it's a puppy!"

It certainly was a puppy. A small, tangled puppy, curled up and sleeping against their front door. It looked as if it had been living in the woods for weeks, judging by the twigs matted into its fur and the dirt encasing it's legs. Tino tentatively reached out and petted it gently on the head. It wearily blinked open its eyes and stared at the pair.

"Oh my God, Berwald, isn't she the cutest thing you've ever seen?" Tino gushed.

" 'lmost." he mumbled back, looking at Tino as his cheeks reddened slightly.

The puppy stood up and took a step backwards, running into the closed door, causing it to sit back down.

"Aww, Berwald! Can we keep her? Please?"

"Um..." He _had _been meaning to ask Tino if he ever wanted a dog. He wished he had more time to plan though, they didn't have any dog food, a bed, toys, or anything.

"Look at her, Sve, she _needs _us!" Tino pleaded, mistaking Berwald's hesitation for a negative response. Tino picked up the small puppy and held her out to Berwald. He couldn't resist the two pairs of pleading eyes staring directly at him. He gave a single nod and Tino beamed his thanks.

"You poor thing, you're freezing!" Tino cooed at the puppy, tucking her protectively against his chest. "And you need a bath!" he giggled as the puppy stretched up to lick his cheek. Berwald followed Tino, smiling to himself.

He watched his wife begin to take care of the tiny dog, helping with whatever Tino asked, bringing towels and an old comb. It fascinated him how gentle and loving Tino treated the puppy and talked to it, and the puppy looked happy just to have people taking care of it. Tino wold make a perfect mother. Berwald blushed as thoughts of their possible futures flooded his mind. Would Tino ever want kids? Maybe they could talk about that later. _That _would need planning for sure.

Once the puppy was clean, dried, and untangled, she was a beautiful little fluffy ball of white.

"Do ye h've a n'me for her?" Berwald asked as he took the fluff being held out by Tino.

Tino considered it for a moment. "Hanatamago." He said decisively.

Berwald and the puppy looked at each other. "H'nat'mago." He repeated. It was an unusual name. Very _Tino _though.

OOO

When Tino emerged from the shower later that night, he saw Berwald sprawled out on the floor playing with Hanatamago. Berwald hadn't noticed him come in yet, and Tino smiled as he watched the two. Hanatamago had one of Berwald's ties in her mouth and he was gently tugging it from her.

"Yer j'st so cute." Berwald mumbled to the puppy, picking her up. He smiled as she licked his cheek.

"You're both just so cute!" Tino amended, stepping into the room as Berwald looked up with reddening cheeks. Tino curled up next to them on the floor and sighed happily. "You ok, Ber?"

"Perf'ct." he smiled back.

OOO

**yay fluff! Thanks for reading! I'll try to get chapter 4 up in the next week or two! **


	4. Chapter 4

One morning Berwald woke up to walk about an hour or so to the nearest town. He was going to buy an engagement ring. He wanted Tino to really be his wife. He wasn't sure when he'd get up the courage to propose, but he wanted to have the ring just in case. He planned on telling Tino he loved him that day. Or maybe tomorrow. Whenever he could figure out _how_ to say it. The words had to be perfect. He had to be able to portray everything he felt.

He stared at the small selection of rings for a while, having no idea what he was doing or what to look for, but he couldn't bring himself to ask for help when the first time he opened his mouth, the jeweler left him to look alone, scared. Then he saw it. Behind a gaudy, large gold ring was the perfect ring for Tino. It was white gold with a single diamond framed by two tiny iolite crystals that matched Tino's eyes.

He took one hand out of his pocket and touched the case. He hoped Tino would like it. He really hoped Tino would agree to be his wife. The jeweler noticed his change in emotion and cautiously made his way over to help Berwald buy the ring.

He tucked the little box deep into his pocket and began the journey home, smiling to himself as he walked through the woods.

OOO

Tino woke up, cold. Berwald wasn't next to him. He got up, tugging on a jacket that was hanging by the bed over his pajamas and wandered down the stairs to see if the Swede was in the kitchen. There was a muffled bark from Berwald's office. Frowning, Tino opened the door and let Hanatamago out. She barked again, pawing at Tino's leg, and ran up the stairs. He smiled at her, she was so funny sometimes.

He walked into their kitchen, but Berwald wasn't there. Confused, he was about to go check outside when a frighteningly happy voice spoke from behind him.

"Hello, little Finland!"

A cold terror shot through him as he whirled around to see Ivan Braginski towering in the doorway. He paled and took a step back, but the Russian grabbed his arm.

OOO

When Berwald made it back to their cottage, the front door was wide open. He cautiously walked in, looking for anything out of place. He made his way into their living room, their kitchen, down the hallway, but everything seemed to be there...except for Tino and Hanatamago. Where were they? Could Tino still be asleep? How had the door been opened?

He walked up the stairs slowly as a sense of dread washed over him. Tino wasn't there.

"T'no?" he called quietly but got no response. The only thing missing was Tino's jacket he kept by the bed. Hanatamago crawled out from where she had been hiding under the bed, shaking.

Berwald picked her up. "Wh're's T'no, girl?" he asked her softly and she gave a quiet whimper in reply. Would Tino have left her? They both loved their little dog, but Tino was the one who had saved her. Hana didn't always like Tino's food, but their bond was unmistakeable.

There was no note, no sign of any sort, but Berwald knew deep down that Tino was gone. Had he done something to upset him? Why was he gone? Did he have anywhere to go? Did he go back to Denmark?He looked around at their room, all of Tino's things, all the things Berwald had given him, still remained in their places. No. If Tino had wanted to leave, he would have taken things with him. He wouldn't just _leave._

But the thoughts still plagued his mind, and he couldn't help but wonder if Tino wasn't happy here.

Berwald wished for a sign, for anything that could tell him where Tino had gone, or why. He just hoped that Tino was safe and happy wherever he was. He wished he'd gotten the chance to tell Tino he loved him. Part of his mind wandered if that would have changed anything. Tino seemed happy with him. But was he too distant with his feelings? He had tried so hard to be perfect for his wife.

Days passed. Weeks passed. Months passed. Berwald's life had turned into a monotonous cycle. He was so thankful for Hanatamago, no matter how painful the memories she brought up were, because without her, he didn't know what he'd do. She kept him sane, kept his hope from shattering completely.

Every day Hana would wait by the door with a depressed sigh, and every day it broke Berwald's heart.

He would sometimes see Tino, hear Tino, but they were just mirages. His wife was always in his dreams, when he managed to have them. He could barely sleep without Tino by his side. In his dreams, Tino was still there, and he never wanted to wake up to the cold reality that was now his life.

OOO

Cold. Cold and snow. That was all Tino knew. He pressed forward into the biting wind of the blizzard. He'd been walking for days, and by now he'd lost count how many. His only hope and motivation was Berwald. He desperately hoped Berwald was at their cottage and that nothing had happened to him. He couldn't imagine what the Swede must be thinking or what he'd gone through in the past months. He knew that though he felt like he'd been through hell and back, Berwald couldn't have handled his disappearance well.

Escaping from Russia had not been easy, and he understood why the poor Baltics never even tried anymore. He had tried to save them too, but they were too afraid Ivan would come after them again.

He trudged onward deliriously through the ice and thought about giving up. Berwald. Berwald wouldn't give up. He knew Berwald wouldn't. Tino was almost glad Berwald didn't know where he was or who'd taken him; Tino _knew _Berwald would have tried to save him, stopping at nothing, and he could have been hurt or killed. Berwald only ever seemed truly happy around their little family. He really just hoped Berwald was still safe.

Finally he caught sight of their house. He let out an exhausted, relieved laugh. Making his way to it, trying not to gall in the deep snow, he saw a tall figure in the distance coming out of the forest carrying a load of firewood.

"Berwald!" he called as loudly as he could manage and the figure stopped.

OOO

He heard Tino's beautiful voice call his name. He sounded weaker, more exhausted, but perfect all the same. Berwald froze and tried to shake it off. He hated when his mind played tricks on him. He saw Tino and heard Tino all the time, but he would disappear whenever he blinked. He remained still and the tiny figure of his wife began to run forward. His mind had never done that before. Then Tino vanished as he fell into a pile of snow. Berwald sighed. He knew he shouldn't have gotten his hopes up. But the figure of his wife crawled back up out of the snow, breaking into a clumsy sprint. Could it be real? Could Tino really be back?

He dropped the firewood as the Finn launched himself at him, and his arms were suddenly full of Tino. Tino had jumped on him while wrapping all four limbs around him, clinging to him desperately. He stumbled back one step, but caught him and held on just as tightly.

"T'no..." was all he was able to say, his voice hoarse from emotion and lack of use.

"Sve," Tino mumbled back into his neck.

"Ye...ye c'me back." Berwald said almost flatly, in disbelief.

Tino pulled back enough to stare up at him tearfully.

"Of course I came back!" Berwald couldn't handle Tino looking at him like that, so many emotions swimming through his eyes. His wife looked sad that Berwald would ever think he wouldn't come back, relieved that he was home, happy that Berwald was there, and just so _tired_. He realized he'd been stupid for ever thinking Tino would have left him. Whatever Tino had managed to do to get back to him couldn't have been easy.

Berwald kissed his forehead. "M'ssed ye," he managed to say. He wanted to say something better, wanted to be able to explain just how much he'd missed him. He wanted to say how happy he was Tino was back. He wanted to tell Tino how perfect he was, how his eyes were the most beautiful shade he'd ever seen, how his voice was the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard. He wanted to say that he loved-

"I love you, Berwald." Tino stated, interrupting his inner conflicted thoughts. It was simple, serious, even blunt. It was perfect. It was everything Berwald had ever wanted. After a moment he realized he'd been staring. Tino was staring back, the expression of love on his face unwavering. Berwald let out a shaky breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and smiled.

"L've ye too." and the tears finally escaped his crystal blue eyes.

Tino smiled back brilliantly and Berwald felt his knees go weak as the Finn pulled himself up for their lips to meet, one hand tangling in Berwald's hair, the other never releasing his shoulder and back. Berwald held Tino closer, never wanting to let go.

OOO

"Yer freez'ng," Berwald said when they broke apart.

"Oh. Yeah. I-I am a bit cold. I've been walking for a while. I don't feel it now though."

"A while?"

"Um... a few days?"

Berwald set him down, and suddenly he was encased in warmth. Berwald had taken off his jacket, draping it protectively around Tino.

"S'rry...Should've earl'er." Berwald said hurriedly as he pulled off his scarf and gloves, also putting them on Tino. Tino thought he probably looked ridiculous.

"Ber. Stop. Now you'll freeze!" Tino had to stop him with a weak laugh as Berwald was halfway through taking off his sweater for Tino.

"Ye've been outs'de f'r days." he retorted.

"We could just go inside."

Berwald blushed slightly as if the idea just occurred to him.

"Sve!" Tino squeaked as Berwald suddenly scooped him up bridal style and jogged towards their house.

He didn't stop until he set Tino down on the couch, and Hanatamago immediately jumped up, covering Tino's face in kisses.

"H'na missed ye. Lots." Tino giggled weakly and hugged the little dog.

Berwald lit a fire with the few pieces of wood he had left in the house and returned to the couch, tucking a thick blanket around Tino and pulling him against his side.

"Berwald, I'm fine." Tino said with a smile, loosening the blanket a bit, but curling closer to the Swede.

"Wh't happ'ned?"

Tino didn't reply for a moment. He didn't want Berwald to get upset.

"Ivan," he said softly. "But don't worry. I escaped. And he won't come back here for me." He felt Berwald tense up next to him. "Really, Sve. I'm ok." Tino tried to say reassuringly. "I'll be ok..." he repeated quietly to himself.

Berwald pulled Tino completely into his lap.

"Worried 'bout ye." he mumbled.

Tino looked at him with wide eyes, he hadn't realized he spoke aloud. But of course Berwald would hear him. "I will be ok." he said with more assurance. "I'm with you again." He kissed Berwald lightly and tucked his head under the Swede's chin. Exhausted, Tino fell asleep.

OOO

They sat for hours, Tino curled tightly to Berwald's chest as if he couldn't get close enough. He would cling tighter in his sleep, nuzzling into Berwald's shirt.

He couldn't bring himself to move upstairs in fear of waking Tino up, so Berwald carefully adjusted their position to a more comfortable one for sleeping and drifted off into his dreams that finally matched reality again.

Berwald woke up first to find that he was laying flat on his back, his arms draped protectively over his wife's tiny form, who was sprawled out on his chest. He sat up slightly to lean against the low arm of the couch and Tino moved with him, almost boneless. He gently traced the Finn's face. Tino was back. Home. With him. He smiled as his wife's large violet eyes slowly blinked awake, looking almost confused. Berwald pulled him into a kiss before Tino could ascertain where he was. When they broke apart, Tino smiled at him woozily in a state of bliss, still half asleep.

"L've ye, T'no." He whispered.

"I love you too." Tino replied, burying his face into Berwald's chest with a blush.

"Yer blushin'"

"I'm just so _happy_." Tino mumbled into his shirt. "I didn't think I'd...I just hoped that...I...Happy. _Happy._" he finally settled on, too tired to actually form complete sentences. "Love you. So much." Tino sighed.

Berwald kissed his hairline lightly and comfortingly ran his hands over Tino's back as the Finn fell back asleep. Happy was an understatement.

OOO

**Thanks for reading! I'm thinking one more chapter and maybe an epilogue about buying Sealand on eBay?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just when you thought it couldn't get any fluffier...**

Now that Tino was home, Berwald had planned on proposing as soon as he could. He had been trying to figure out what to say for days. He would spend hours in his office, writing his words of love, rewriting them, and trying to organize it as best he could. He didn't like speaking in such complicated sentences, but Tino deserved it. He deserved to know everything Berwald could feel, how happy he made him. And every time Tino was out of earshot, he'd practice the words. Tino would understand him regardless, but he wanted it to be as clear as possible. He wanted it to be special. Which is how he found himself talking to the firewood he was chopping, the trees he was planting, the trails he was making, any and every inanimate object whenever he got the chance.

"I l've ye, T'no. I...I l've...I _l've_..." he sighed. This was harder than he thought. At this rate he wouldn't be proposing for years."L've." he tried again. "L'...l've...l'...l'...lo...lo..." He felt like he had just aquired a stutter.

"...love...love. Love. _Love. _Love!" a smile appeared on his face; he could do this! As long as he got these few words right, everything would be perfect. "Love. Love, love, love."

"I love ye...I love yah..." Was that closer? He frowned in concentration. "I love yah...yah...y'...you." He paused. That sounded right. "You. I l've you. I l've..._love_...I love you. I love you!" he said slowly.

"T'no...T'... Tih-no...Tih...Tihno...Ten...Tin...Tih...Tih-no..." Berwald sighed again. His wife's name was _four letters._ It shouldn't be that hard to say. "T'no." And there was no way he was going to attempt Tino's last name.

"I love yah. I love _you_. I love you Tih-no..."

"Tih-no...T'...T'...Tee...Tee-no...Tino...Tino. _Tino._" He smiled again. He could finally say it. "I love you, Tino!" Perfect. He wanted to shout it from rooftops, whisper it in his ear, everything. But he would wait for the perfect moment.

"Will yah m'rry me?" He sighed. This was going to be just as complicated.

"Will yah...will you...will you m'rry...m'rry...m'rry...marry. Will you marry me?" The smile wouldn't leave his face now. "I love you, Tino. Will you marry me?" It was a bit slow, but it was clear. Tonight. He could ask tonight.

He pulled out his pages of carefully written and rewritten love to go over everything again, making sure he wasn't forgetting anything. It was turning into a small book at this point.

_Tino,_

_I am completely and irrevocably in love with you. _

_I love how many different smiles you have. I love how musical your laugh is. I love that sometimes you smile in your sleep. I love how you bite your lip and tilt your head slightly to the right when you're confused. I love the bounce in your step when you're particularly excited about something. I love how you lick the edges of your mouth after drinking hot chocolate. I love the way you laugh when Hanatamago does something silly. _

_I love the sounds you make when I kiss you. I love when you wear my shirts to sleep and then they smell like you, like warmth and vanilla and wood. Like home. I love the way your eyes light up when the snow begins to fall. I love holding you by the fire, and when we sleep. I love our little family with Hana. _

_I still get butterflies every time you hold my hand. Every time you kiss me. My heart stops every time you enter the room. I love that special smile you smile for me when you think I'm not looking. _

_I've never felt so much love as I do for you. I know there will never, ever be anyone else that could ever compare. You're beautiful. Perfect. I love your smooth, milky skin, your soft, light golden hair, your gentle pink lips, your sparkling eyes that look like lilacs in the sun and match the night sky before snow when you're happy. I love everything about you._

_I love the way you understand that it takes me a while to say things. I love how patient you are._

_When you were gone, I didn't know how I was going to live. I wish I could have saved you, I'm so sorry. And I'm so happy you made it back to me. _

_You understand me, no matter how many or how few words I try or fail to say. You make me happier than I've ever been. You are the love of my life and you deserve everything. _

_I'm the luckiest person in the world to love you, to have been sharing a life with you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. For you. _

_Will you become my wife, my husband, my partner, my love, my life, forever?_

He sighed as he lifted his pen from the paper. He wasn't sure if it was good enough. He wished he was able to voice the eloquence that he had on paper. Writing everything was only half of the battle. Attempting to say all that was definitely going to be a challenge.

If all else failed, he could at least give Tino the papers.

OOO

Tino was nervous. He'd cooked one of Berwald's favorite meals and made sure the whole house was clean while Berwald was working outside. He was nervous because tonight he was going to propose. Well, ask if he could be Berwald's wife, _husband,_ for real. He knew they couldn't really get married anywhere, but he wanted a sense of permanence and something to symbolize their love. Recently Berwald had seemed a bit distant, spending more time in his office in the woods, but he still acted just as loving. Tino wondered if Berwald had figured out what he was planning.

Everything had to be perfect for him, the Swede had been so nice and caring and loving in the months they'd been together. Tino loved him with all his heart and wanted to make things more official, and he hoped Berwald would feel the same way.

He had been planning what he was going to say for days now, but he didn't try to memorize anything. He knew once he got caught up in the moment, he'd forget it all anyway and end up rambling. He just hoped he wouldn't leave anything out.

He had been able to buy a ring last week. Since Berwald was even more protective of Tino ever since the incident with Ivan, he had brought Tino with him the next time he went into town. Reluctantly, Berwald had let Tino go to buy their groceries alone while he was looking at new axes. Tino had practically run to the jeweler's shop and was thankfully able to make a decision quickly, picking a simple, light gold ring for Berwald. It wasn't huge or ostentatious, and Tino thought Berwald would like it. He bought the ring, hid it in one of his pockets, and jogged to the market just in time to fill his basket as Berwald walked over to meet him.

As he set the table, he decided to say everything after dessert, and hopefully get the answer he wanted.

OOO

Dinner passed by relatively normally, though both men seemed a bit anxious: Tino was quieter than usual, and Berwald had managed to drop the salt shaker. Twice.

"T'no." Berwald mumbled quietly and the small Finn looked up from his slice of cake expectantly. "I...I need t' tell ye s'mthn'...t' ask ye s'mthn'..."

Tino smiled gently at his nervousness, looking a bit nervous himself. Berwald hoped he wasn't scaring him.

"I actually have something to tell you too."

Berwald's nerves took over him. "hmm. Ye c'n go f'rst."

"I love you," Tino said and paused, looking as if he was trying to figure out what to say next. "I love you more than life itself. I love that you stare at me lovingly when you think I'm not looking. I love when you hold me and keep me warm." Berwald felt happy tears come to his eyes as Tino kept talking, each sentence speeding up more than the last.

"I love how you bring me hot chocolate to bed in the mornings. I love watching you sleep. I love that you understand my rambling and when I talk in circles or when I talk too fast. I love that you're strong enough to move trees but delicate enough to make beautiful carvings. I love how gentle you are. I love when you get all cute and flustered when I catch you playing with Hana. I love that you protect me and keep me safe. I love being around you. I love everything about you. You are my heart. I love how much you love me, and I hope you know how much I love you. I want to protect you as much as you protect me, to be able to give you everything you've given me. I love how you always kiss me when I first wake up. I love that you're the last thing I see when I go to sleep and the first thing I see when I wake up. I love all the clothes you made for me because they smell like you and I always feel safe when I'm wearing them. I love that our sheets and pillows smell like _us_. I love that you listen to me, and I'm sorry if I'm rambling and if this doesn't make any sense, and I just love you Ber, so much. I love your smile, I love your laugh. I love that every kiss still makes me weak in the knees. I love what we have and I just want to make it more real."

Tino finally paused for a breath and dropped down to one knee by Berwald's chair. Berwald felt his heart speed up. Was Tino _proposing?_ The same night he was going to? "So Sve, Berwald, will you be my husband? For real? I- I wanted you to have a ring."

The only thing he was physically able to do was stare.

"Ber?" Tino was beginning to look a little more nervous.

Berwald opened his mouth, trying to say _something_, anything, but nothing came out.

Tino's arm lowered a fraction and he bit his lip, his face falling slowly in disappointment. "Umm..."

"Tino." the smaller man looked up, eyes wide as Berwald pronounced his name properly. "I love you." he said. Tino's eyes lit up with happy tears.

"Sve? So you'll-"

"Yes. 'f course." He slid the ring onto his finger, and it fit perfectly. Berwald pulled Tino up into a tight hug, the small Finn laughing happily.

"Berwald, what's this?" Tino asked as the papers crinkled in his jacket pocket.

"P'pers." he replied, blushing as Tino gently pulled them out and smoothed them carefully.

"For what?" he asked curiously, tilting his head in the way Berwald found so endearing.

"F'r you. Was g'nna pr'pose." he mumbled again.

Tino stared for a moment, almost incredulously, then let out a little breathless laugh as he unfolded them. He looked up and Berwald nodded his permission for Tino to continue.

Tino began to read and Berwald watched the different emotions pass over his wife's face. By the time he reached the end, Tino had tears rolling down his cheeks.

He looked up and managed to make a sort of squeak, all other words failing him.

"Will y' marry me?" he asked almost perfectly, holding out the ring as he knelt to be slightly shorter than Tino.

Tino squeaked again and flung himself at Berwald with a happy cry of "Yes!" almost successfully knocking them both over.

"Yes, Berwald, yes!" Tino cried again, punctuating his exclamations with a series of smiling kisses.

**Yay fluff :') I don't know if there's even plot anymore...  
><strong>

**Are there any more moments in their lives that y'all want me to write about? I have 1 planned where they get Sealand on eBay but that'll probably be last. I feel like I should write some more things in between that :) I don't want to end the fluff yet!**

**Let me know and I'll try to write it!**

**-AulophobicClarinetist **

**I love you guys**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait. Thanks for the suggestions though!**

**This is for Sabrina Neko who wanted them telling the other Nordics and OurGloryDays who wanted them telling Eduard. I play off the original strips a bit towards the end :)**

"Ber, we should tell our friends." Tino brought up a few days after they had proposed to each other. "We haven't seen them since we left. I know you don't really get along with Mathias, but now that we don't live with them, I think you could be friends again!" he smiled.

Berwald considered it and nodded. Their friends _should_ know and it would be nice to visit their former housemates. Maybe not Mathias. But it would be nice to see Lukas and Emil.

"Yay!" Tino flung his arms around Berwald's waist. It would especially be nice if it made Tino that happy. He would even try talking to Denmark if it made his little Finn happy. Anything for Tino.

OOO

They left early enough in the morning that they would get to Denmark's house that night.

Ringing the doorbell, Tino smiled reassuringly at Berwald who looked a bit uncomfortable to be there. Norway and Iceland greeted them at the door, Tino hugging everyone. "I missed you guys so much! I have a lot to tell you!"

"We missed you too." Lukas said quietly. "Both of you."

Tino hugged him again and ran off to find Denmark, who was in the kitchen.

"Hey, Den!" he said excitedly.

"Finn! I knew you'd come back to me!" Mathias pulled him into a tight hug.

"Well, not exactly. Sve and I are just visiting. We have important news to tell you!"

"Oh. Sverige's here too?" He sounded disappointed.

Tino rolled his eyes. "Yes. Now come on, we have to tell you all something!" With a surprising amount of strength, Tino dragged him towards the front door where the quieter Nordics were standing.

Berwald and Mathias looked at each other for a long moment. Then Berwald stuck out his hand. Mathias broke into a grin and used the Swede's hand to pull him into a hug.

"Hey! What are these?" Mathias grabbed both of their left hands.

Tino beamed. "That's what we came to tell you! Sve and I are married!"

Denmark gasped comically and Norway snatched Tino's hand from him, inspecting the ring closely.

"Why weren't we invited?" the Dane whined.

"Oh, well, we haven't had a wedding." Tino explained.

"Wait...are you married, or just engaged?"

"Well...I guess...technically we're just engaged." Tino looked at Berwald, who just gave him a minute smile in response.

"Well you should have a wedding!" Denmark announced.

"Oh, but-"

"I'm Denmark, and I'm awesome, and you're having a wedding! This Saturday! Don't worry about any details, me and Norgie will plan everything!" Norway glared, but didn't object. "And it'll be a surprise! No helping!" Tino looked wary, but agreed after looking at Berwald, who shrugged. Tino knew the Swede wasn't being indifferent, he just knew better than to get involved when Denmark got excited about something. No doubt Mathias would come up with something crazy, but since they were practically married anyway, Tino didn't really mind.

The next day, Tino and Berwald set off to tell Tino's friends and invite them to the wedding.

Estonia opened the door as they made their way up the path.

"Eduard!" Tino cried and ran at his friend, enveloping him in a tight hug, "I missed you so much!"

"Tino! I missed you too-" he broke off suddenly and stepped back from Tino's embrace. "W-who's that?" he pointed behind the Finn at Berwald, who was looming over the pair of smaller nations.

"This is Berwald! He's-"

"He's scary!" Eduard interrupted and shrunk back as the Swede glared slightly at him.

"Eduard!" Tino scolded.

"Name's Swed'n. 'nd m'wife," he put an arm around Tino, who smiled nervously at Eduard.

"W-wife? Tino? What?" Eduard looked nervously between the two.

"We came to tell you." Tino said, a bit upset Berwald had said it first and that Eduard wasn't as happy as he hoped him to be when he heard the news.

"C-can I t-talk to you for a m-moment? Alone?" Estonia ended in a fearful whisper.

Tino nodded. "Berwald, go say hi to Raivis and Toris, I saw them over there," he pointed back towards the woods, "and maybe try to find Feliks." He gave Tino a nod and dutifully followed his instructions.

Eduard pulled him aside, as if trying to find a more secluded place to talk even though they were alone. "Tino, I'm worried about you!"

"Worried? Oh, Eduard, don't be. I've never been happier."

"But Tino, he's terrifying!" He looked pointedly at Berwald, who was in mid-conversation with Feliks. The Swede was gesturing at the small Baltics and Poland looked a bit annoyed, sassily arguing back about something.

Tino smiled. "He's not, though. He's sweet and kind and he loves me. And I love him, Eduard."

Estonia regarded him warily for a moment. "Well...you _do_ seem happier. But...you're _married?_ Why didn't you tell any of us?"

"Well, we're not _technically_ married, we're kind of engaged, but we may as well be."

"And...and he called you his wife."

Tino blushed. "Yes..."

"You do realize you're not a woman."

"I _know_, Eduard. But i-it's cute. Anyways, we're having a sort of ceremony at Den's house this weekend and I'd love it if you could come! Toris and Raivis and Feliks too!"

"Sure. If you want, we'll be there." Eduard replied as they looked back over at the other Baltics, who were both cowering under Berwald's slightly confused gaze./ Poland was hiding behind Lithuania.

"hmm..." Tino sighed. "I better go say hi."

OOO

He walked in the direction Tino had pointed him. Two small figures were sitting by a tree, one still a boy and the other about Tino's age. These tiny nations were Tino's friends? They made him so happy when he talked about them. The two nations in question looked up in shock. " 'm Swed'n. You 'nd th' pipsqueak th're. C'mon t' my house," he pointed. If they made Tino happy, they could all live together, and Tino would be happier all the time. He already was happy most of the time, but this would be even better.

"Excuse me?" An irritated voice spoke up before either Baltic could do anything. Poland. "What do you think you're doing? You can't just demand that they come with you, that is like so totally uncool!"

"Tino's friends." Berwald said, hoping that was sufficient explanation.

"What?" Apparently not.

He pointed at the three Baltics again. "Tino's friends. C'n c'me live with us."

"They live with me! And just because you want them doesn't mean they'll go with you!" Feliks raised a finger, "they're, like, my friends too. And Latvia is still too young. You can't take them away."

Berwald just stared. Poland was strange, and a bit hard to understand; he talked really fast. "Th't so?"

Feliks stared back, trying to be intimidating. After a moment of awkward silence, the Pole hid behind Lithuania. "Tell him, Toris!"

Lithuania blinked and hesitated, but a look of relief passed over his features as Finland and Estonia approached.

"Berwald! You found them!" Tino said happily, tucking his hand into Berwald's.

"They're getting married." Edward stated bluntly.

"_Thank you_, Eduard." Tino said sarcastically.

"What? You said you wanted them there." Estonia defended.

"Oh my god, really?" Poland squealed. "Do you need to borrow a dress? Can I plan your wedding?" Feliks was apparently unafraid again as he addressed Tino as if everyone else had disappeared.

Tino laughed. It was beautiful. "No, thank you though, Feliks. Mathias has something planned out and is making Lukas and Emil help. You could probably help though, I'm sure they could use an extra person, especially since they won't let me or Berwald know anything about it."

"I'll totally help! We'll come on Friday!" Feliks hugged Tino tightly in glee.

"Great!" Tino looked so happy, Berwald couldn't help but smile.

OOO

"You...you tried to get my friends to live with us?" Tino asked as they walked back to Denmark's house a while later. Berwald nodded once. "Why?"

"Make ye happy." he mumbled.

"Oh, Berwald. I _am _happy. I don't need my friends to live with us! In fact, I'd rather they didn't. We should invite them to visit sometimes though."

"s'long as yer happy."

Tino smiled. Of _course _Berwald would try to get his friends to move in with them just to make him happy. The Swede was much too nice.

Tino didn't mention that they'd all be happier living apart, with the Baltics fearing Berwald and Tino not particularly wanting to share his time with Berwald, yet at least.

"That's sweet, Ber." He squeezed his hand gently, "but I'd be happier just living with you."

After walking for a while, Tino began to get tired and Berwald proceeded to carry him piggy back the rest of the way there, which was probably way easier than Berwald's original attempt (that Tino rejected) to carry the Finn bridal style for the remaining miles.

"Though...it...might be nice if...if we did have someone live with us..." Tino muttered into Berwald's hair after a few miles. "Raivis is getting so big now! Last time I saw him he was half that height. I wish I could have seen him growing up."

"What, want kids?"

Tino blushed. "Well...I don't know, maybe. I mean I haven't really thought about it much, but I mean, I sort of have, and um...someday, yes...I think it'd be nice to have a kid with us."

OOO

Tino wanted kids. Tino wanted _kids. _With him. Berwald was speechless. He knew they'd have to adopt, since they were both men, but he almost couldn't believe the overwhelming happiness that took over him. Tino would be an amazing mother. He felt himself turning pink and was thankful his tiny wife-to-be was on his back and couldn't see his face.

"You two are sickeningly cute, do you know that?" Denmark said as they reached his house, Tino sliding from Berwald's shoulders.

The Finn glared slightly, but Berwald didn't seem to mind the accusation, instead kissing the tip of his wife's nose. He was just too adorable. And in a few days, Tino would really be his wife. Husband. And someday they would be parents. He couldn't be happier.

They followed Mathias in, where he left them in the kitchen to have the leftovers of the dinner Emil had made and went to go to sleep.

Tucking the blankets around himself and Tino, Berwald kissed his soft hair and pulled Tino closer.

He still hadn't spoken since Tino had brought up children.

"I'll do m' best." He finally said.

"What?" Tino asked, head tilted in confusion. Berwald just blushed. He didn't know how to explain himself so he just gave Tino a weak smile, leaving the Finn's question unanswered. He would do any and everything he could to make sure Tino had kids if he wanted them.

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter is their wedding-ish thing as requested by OurGloryDays and Segmented Aura. Be prepared for fluff :) Feel free to suggest any more chapters!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry for the wait again! Other plot bunnies were holding me hostage...**

**Sorry for the slight randomness as well, other points of view get confusing in my head.**

**But here's chapter 7!**

OOO

On Friday night, Feliks and the Baltics arrived, and Tino and Berwald were all but locked in their rooms.

"Ok people!" Mathias rounded everyone up around the kitchen table. "We have less than twenty four hours to construct the perfect wedding!"

"You haven't done anything yet?" Feliks shrieked.

"It's all in my head." the Dane countered confidently.

Lukas smacked his hand to his head as Feliks continued freaking out. "Oh my god. We're, like, totally doomed." Toris patted his shoulder sympathetically in an attempt to console him.

"What, don't you trust me, Polen?"

"If I did before, I definitely don't now."

"What do you have so far?" Toris interjected before either the Dane or the Pole could argue back. Mathias looked eager to explain his elaborate plans.

"Well, it should be nice out tomorrow so I was thinking the ceremony could be in the backyard, along the path. We'll put up some chairs and stand at the end under the trees. Maybe there could be candles or something. We can decorate the fences and inside where Finn will come out. And we can have dinner and drinks and music and stuff inside after. And cake! I'm going to make the most awesome wedding cake ever." At Lukas' slightly murderous glare, he continued, "hey! Don't look at me like that, Norgie, you know it'll be good!"

The group started by cleaning the parts of the house that would be used for the wedding and party afterwards. When it was approaching completion, Lukas was sent with Emil and Raivis to clear the path to the woods in their back yard of any rocks or large sticks. Once the younger ones were well underway in their task, Lukas started draping white and cream cloth across tables and banisters, looping it around the staircase, and tying bows around chairs to make them look more uniform.

"If this is all just an evil plot to for us to clean your house, I'll totally kill you, Mathias!" Feliks huffed as he put the mop away in the broom cupboard under the stairs and went to help Lukas. For each chair they finished decorating, Toris and Eduard would maneuver it outside. They had an odd collection of two armchairs and a loveseat out on the back lawn before Mathias realized how late it was.

"They're asleep." Eduard announced, coming down the stairs. He had been sent to go check on the couple, and after receiving no answer to his knock, slowly opened the door to find them curled up together sound asleep. Berwald was holding Tino carefully to his chest and Tino was nestled up against him, but had one leg thrown over the Swede's. It made the Estonian smile to see his best friend so happy and content looking. Berwald didn't seem as scary asleep, and Eduard wasn't afraid for his friend anymore.

Things were starting to look better, but it was getting late, well past midnight at this point, and the time was starting to take its toll on a few of the diligently working countries. Raivis was slumped against the counter and Emil was yawning discreetly.

Mathias gathered them all up again and planned out the rest of the hours before the wedding.

"Ice! You always wake up first. Go ahead and get some rest. Make sure they stay in their room in the morning. Bring them breakfast or something. Lat, you too. Help Ice and finish clearing the path when you get up." Mathias demanded. The two youngest nations nodded and went up the stairs.

"Norgie, you and Polen finish the drapes tonight and do the flowers in the morning. Lithy and Stoni, you two get the chairs out tonight, and start tomorrow on the food. Everyone else can help you when they're done. And I'll work on my speech for the ceremony and then decorate the cake tomorrow."

"Stop with the ridiculous nicknames, Mathias." Lukas complained. "Faroe and Greenland should be here by breakfast. They can help too."

"Great! They can set up plates and wash whatever Eduard or Toris needs and find some music."

"Already got it!" Feliks announced happily, pulling a small set of speakers from his bag that seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

OOO

The next morning, right when Tino and Berwald were about to leave their room, Emil came in with a tray of breakfast and glared at them until they promised not to wander around.

"What do you think they're doing down there?" Tino asked nervously when a loud bang sounded from the kitchen.

Berwald merely shrugged. Indistinguishable sounds of an argument drifted up the stairs and Tino started to get more concerned.

OOO

"Oh my god you're like totally ruining it!" Feliks fretted as Mathias mixed another bowl of brightly colored frosting.

"Shut up, Poland, it's fine!"

"Wedding cakes should be white!"

"Well, this is not a normal wedding cake. It's way more awesome." Mathias said as he pulled out a large box of birthday candles.

"You don't put candles on a wedding cake, you idiot." Lukas said as he passed through the kitchen collecting vases and drinking glasses Feliks had arranged flowers in. "And this is coming with me." He snatched the remainders of the food coloring and kept walking.

"But Norgie~!" he whined, "it was going to be pretty. I swear. I'd make it awesome. You know I would."

"Make it awesome without this." Lukas shut the door behind him.

"Fine. I will then."

"It, like, wasn't a challenge, Mathias."

"Was it not?" the Dane smirked.

"Oh god, we're totally doomed."

Mathias finished the cake and wandered off to go work on his speech that he still hadn't started, leaving the rest of everyone to frantically pull everything together.

"Excuse me, I need the bride for a few moments~!" Feliks trilled as he swept into the couple's bedroom, dragging Tino away with him.

"I'm- ...oh, whatever. Coming, Feliks, you can let go of me."

Feliks pulled Tino into the room he was staying in and sat him on the bed, quickly running across the room to rummage through a large suitcase. The Pole pulled out four or five suits, three dresses, and a couple of skirts.

"Are you sure you won't wear a dress?" He asked hopefully.

"No dresses. Or skirts." Tino said definitively and Feliks frowned, shoving half of the pile of clothing back into the suitcase.

"Fine. Here, pick one and I'll get to work on it, not like I'm ever going to wear any of these anyway."

They all looked pretty much the same to the Finn so he hesitantly picked the one that looked closest to his size. Feliks' eyes lit up, so he figured he'd made a decent choice.

After the Pole had the suit on Tino and pinned where he wanted it, he began practically sewing him into it, looking slightly more and more frustrated as the minutes passed.

"Can I help?"

"No!"

"...maybe you can give it to Berwald. He's really good at it. Fast too. And he knows all my sizes without measuring."

"Well isn't that just perfect." Feliks snapped. "Sorry. Hemming sucks, you know? I wish Liet could sew, we could make dresses together! But he's, like, really good at lots of other things." Feliks shook his head. "Sorry. Back to you. As tempting as that sounds, he can't see the bride's dress...well, suit, in your case," he frowned at the mass of fabric in his hands, "before the wedding. It's bad luck."

"Traditional to the very end, aren't you." Tino teased.

"But of course! Some one has to, like, keep things sane when Mathias is in charge. If Lukas hadn't stopped him from...never mind. Everything will be great if I can just...get...this..." he trailed off as he carefully matched two seams together.

OOO

The day passed more quickly than Berwald would have thought. In seemingly no time at all, he was in a suit and standing at the end of the path next to Mathias, who was smiling excitedly. The rest of the guests were sitting in the even more odd assortment of chairs; Raivis had to sit on the beanbag from Mathias' room.

Feliks hurried around the flower lined path after starting his music and sat next to Toris on one of the loveseats.

Berwald didn't hear the music; his mind was almost blank. He didn't see Mathias's proud expression. He didn't see Lukas's stoic face have it's first real smile in years. He didn't see Feliks erupt into happy sobs, or Eduard smiling approvingly, or anyone else.

All he saw was Tino, smiling back at him from the end of the aisle.

Berwald hadn't thought it possible, but Feliks had managed to make Tino look even more radiant than ever.

He was wearing a suit that had probably once belonged to Feliks. It was simple and elegant at the same time, a white jacket and pants with a blue shirt and gleaming silver buttons. He had a few springs of flowers matching his small bouquet woven into his hair. But best of all was the brightest, happiest smile that Berwald had ever seen.

He barely comprehended Mathias' speech and ceremonial words, mumbling through his vows when it came time for them, because all he could think of was Tino, who was looking up at him lovingly, almost missing his own vows.

Their first married kiss was soft and they led the way back into the house holding hands.

The party passed in a blur. The food was decent, the cake looked absolutely monstrous with it's multicolored layers and sparklers, the indoor furniture was an even odder mix of things, Mathias got drunk and tried to sing along with the music, and Hanatamago knocked over a vase of flowers.

But in Berwald's opinion, it couldn't have been better. Because now Tino was his wife, his husband, his everything.

And everything was perfect.

OOO

**Thanks for reading, everyone!**

**The next chapter will probably be the last (getting Sealand :P) unless anyone has more requests?**


End file.
